


Yes, Doctor Anderson

by klaines_deepest_desires



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurt, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Blaine, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 5x06. After they get back from Blaine's NYADA audition, Kurt asks him he was really serious about becoming a doctor. After Blaine reaffirms that no, he didn't, Kurt teases him, suggesting that if Blaine ever wanted to pretend... Well, it doesn't take much convincing after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Doctor Anderson

The door to the loft clanked as it opened, the metal shrieking as it glided over the rails. Kurt grimaced, the sound grating to his ears. He stepped over the threshold and into the living room. Kurt looked around the loft. Save for himself and Blaine, it was empty. Blissfully empty. Rachel had rehearsals for _Funny Girl_ and Santana had a shift at the diner. Sam was… well, Kurt wasn’t entirely sure where he was but it wasn’t here. If things remained this way for a while, it would be one of the few times since Blaine had arrived to New York that he and Blaine were alone. 

He turned to Blaine and smiled. “You will have absolutely no problem getting into NYADA. Madam Tibideaux loved you.”

Blaine returned Kurt’s smile with a small one of his own as he closed and locked the metal sliding door of the loft. “I hope you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” Kurt turned around and placed his hands on his hips. He walked towards Blaine and reached out, smoothing his hand over the lapel of his jacket. He held Blaine’s gaze, refusing to let him worry over something when he had no reason to. “Stop being so worried. You were amazing.” He gave Blaine a small smile before he tipped his head forward, placing a brief kiss to Blaine's lips. 

Blaine returned Kurt’s smile and nodded. “You’re right. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kurt replied with a fond smile. He stepped back and turned on his heel, walking towards his bedroom. He reached up to undo his neckerchief, ducking through the curtains as he did so. He placed the neckerchief on his dresser and tugged his jacket off, turning around to see Blaine brush past the curtains as well. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Blaine with an inquisitive expression. “I am curious though.”

“About what?” Blaine asked, reaching up to undo his bowtie.

“Were you really serious about going to med school? About becoming a doctor?” Try as he might, Kurt couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice. It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t think that the medical field wasn’t worthy of study. Certainly not. It just that he never pictured Blaine as the type. He had always seemed to be destined for the stage in some capacity. His stage presence was so mesmerizing that Kurt could never imagine him doing anything else.

Blaine seemed to be a bit taken by surprise at the question, presumably because he thought the conversation about that had been put to rest the other day. Kurt hadn’t mentioned a single word about Blaine’s attempt to evade his future since he had managed to convince Blaine to go through with the audition. 

He stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes drifting upwards as he considered the question. After a moment, Blaine shook his head. “Honestly… no. Not really.” 

Kurt nodded. He knew that Blaine would've come to the realization sooner or later that while he probably could've succeeded at being doctor—Blaine _always_ excelled—he would never be truly happy. Kurt reached over and grabbed the ends of Blaine’s bowtie and pulled him towards him. He leaned forward and kissed him once again. It was a slow kiss. Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine’s lips, urging Blaine to open his mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. The moment their tongues touched, Kurt felt the heat begin to rise within him. 

He pulled back before things grew too heated, too fast. He smiled at Blaine. “I’m just glad you realized that. I’d hate for you to be stuck doing something that wouldn't make you entirely happy.”

Blaine returned his smile and nodded. “Me too.”

“It’s a little too bad though,” Kurt said abruptly, the tone in his voice teasing.

Blaine furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

Kurt shrugged, coyly, with a tiny quirk in his lips. He stroked his hand down Blaine’s jacket lapel. He pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. He lay it on the chair. “You would've looked devastatingly handsome in one of those doctor’s coats.”

Blaine sputtered, blushed. Kurt smiled, pleased he could still get that reaction from his fiancé. He tugged on Blaine’s bowtie once more, bringing their lips together in another kiss.

The kiss immediately deepened. Kurt slipped his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth, seeking his tongue out with his own. Again he felt the heat rise inside him, reminding him that it had been _far_ too long since they had been together. He had missed him and this visit wasn’t nearly long enough. Especially not when they had two other roommates and another guest to contend with. They hadn't had nearly enough time alone together. Now that they were, Kurt wanted to take full advantage of it.

And their conversation sparked an idea within him.

Kurt pulled back from their kiss, sucking in a deep breath of air. He caught Blaine’s gaze. He shrugged. “You know… if you ever want to pretend…”

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. He smiled. “Pretend, huh? Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Kurt smirked, pleased that Blaine seemed to have caught on. He looped his fingers through Blaine’s belt loops and stepped backwards towards the bed, tugging Blaine along with him. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Kurt sat down. He tilted his head up, keeping his gaze on Blaine’s. “Dr. Anderson, I’m here for my checkup.”

Blaine took a deep breath as he looked down at Kurt. He seemed surprised at how quickly Kurt had taken them to this stage. They didn’t roleplay much in the bedroom, and never doctor/patient, but Kurt had to admit that there was an allure in surrendering himself to Blaine, to let Blaine do what he wished to him. Kurt continued to look at him, gazing up at him through his eyelashes, waiting for Blaine to gather his composure. Blaine swallowed twice, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

After a moment, Blaine smirked, nodding in agreement. Yes, he would play along. He gestured towards Kurt’s chest. “You should remove your shirt, Mr. Hummel. Makes the examination process easier.”

“Yes, Dr. Anderson,” Kurt immediately replied. He unbuttoned his shirt one by one, feeling Blaine’s gaze on him. He bit back a grin when he noticed Blaine shift in front of him, rocking side to side. 

He looked back up at him and Blaine leaned forward, apparently unable to help himself, and tried to kiss him. But Kurt dodged him with a short laugh. He shook his head. “Doctor, no.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded. He quickly returned to character, pretending to examine him. He placed his hands along Kurt’s neck, placing a gentle pressure as he moved down to his shoulders. “So, Mr. Hummel. Are you experiencing anything unusual?”

Kurt took a breath. He knew his skin was flushed. His heart pounded in his chest with the excitement of trying something new and the lust he felt rushing through him. He nodded, deciding to play coy. “Well, Dr. Anderson, I seem to be experiencing some heart palpitations right now.”

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. “You should probably get that checked out.”

“That’s why I’m here, Doctor,” Kurt replied, smirking softly. He knew that this was new territory for them and that Blaine was probably a bit flustered, trying to act while under the effects of intense desire. That it was taking everything in the both of them not to give in already. 

Blaine shook his head with a smile. “Right.” He took a breath. “When does this occur? What’s the frequency?”

“It just started,” Kurt replied. “Maybe it’s connected to you.”

“Oh?” Blaine straighted, standing in front of Kurt. His hands drifted to the bottom of his shirt. “Maybe we should make sure there’s a connection.”

A wave of heat washed over Kurt as he watched Blaine tug his shirt over his head, baring his toned torso to him. Kurt licked his lips as his eyes danced over Blaine’s body, his breathing deepening. He lifted his eyes back up to meet Blaine’s but was caught by surprise when he felt Blaine press their lips together in a searing kiss. Blaine took control, slipping his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth and tasting him. Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine suck on his lower lip before tugging on it with his teeth. 

When Blaine pulled away, Kurt took several deep breaths, momentarily flustered. “Definitely connected to you, Doctor.”

Kurt caught Blaine’s gaze and noticed that he had been just as affected by the kiss as Kurt had been, his cheeks red. “Is this something that occurs often?”

Kurt nodded. “It is.”

He hadn’t needed to make up that comment for the game. Blaine had always had that affect on him. 

“Anything else?” Blaine asked. 

His voice was serious, an indication to Kurt that Blaine had immersed himself into his temporary role. A shiver ran down Kurt’s spine. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded. “I’m experiencing a tightness…” He reached down for his cock, so hard, straining against the zipper of his pants. “…Right here.”

Blaine’s eyes dropped to his lap and he took a deep breath. Blaine reached for him as well, replacing Kurt’s hand with his own. He squeezed him, sending shocks throughout Kurt’s body. “How does that feel?” Blaine repeated it. “When I do that?”

Kurt gasped. “Dr. Anderson.”

Blaine squeezed his cock again. “Does it hurt?”

Kurt shook his head. He grabbed Blaine’s hand, keeping him on his cock, not wanting him to stop touching him. “No, Doctor. Feels…” He shuddered as he felt the pressure of Blaine’s hand tighten around him once more. “Feels good.”

Blaine smirked. “There’s a…method of treatment for this. It’s a bit unconventional though.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked, his voice breathy. 

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt’s groin, ignoring his protests. He pushed gently on Kurt’s shoulders, urging him down onto the mattress. “Lay back.”

Kurt did so. His heart pounded. He swallowed thickly. He turned his head, watching Blaine as he walked around the bed to the nightstand. After rummaging through the door, Blaine grabbed the lube. 

Blaine returned to the side of the bed, standing over Kurt. Kurt stared up at him, waiting for him to indicate what he wanted him to do. Blaine swallowed as he shifted slightly on his feet. Kurt opened his mouth to ask him a question before Blaine reached down for the waistband of Kurt’s pants and began to fumble with the buckle. 

Kurt gasped. He grabbed Blaine’s hands, stilling them. “Doctor? What are you doing?”

“Relax, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine smiled and tugged Kurt’s hands away from his own, settling them on the mattress. “This is going to make you feel amazing, okay? I promise.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Okay,” he whispered. The fact that they were playing a game disappeared from his thoughts. The image of Blaine above him, taking control stirred something within Kurt. Heat rushed through him.

Blaine undid the buckles of his pants and lowered them just enough for his hard cock to spring free, landing on his belly with a soft thwack. Kurt gasped as the cool air touched his cock. He felt Blaine’s gaze on him and he looked up at him. Blaine licked his lips, his eyes dark. 

“Wow, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine reached down to wrap his hand around Kurt’s girth. “You are so beautiful. So perfect.”

Goosebumps rose on Kurt’s skin at Blaine’s words, the praise. He tried to thrust up in Blaine’s hand, to try and encourage him to do more, to stroke him, to squeeze him. Anything but simply hold him.

But Blaine pulled his hand away. He picked up the lube and uncapped it, squeezing a liberal amount into his hand. Kurt whimpered when Blaine returned to Kurt’s cock, wrapping his lubed-covered hand around him. He began to stroke up and down his length.

Kurt cried out. Shivers ran through him as Blaine brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum. Blaine stroked back down, twisting his hand as he did so. He moved his hand back up, tightening his grip as he grew closer to the tip. Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning; the pressure and friction of Blaine’s hand felt amazing on him.

“How does that feel?” Blaine asked, continuing to move his hand up and down his length, teasing the underside of his cock. 

Kurt gasped. “Dr. Anderson. Please…”

Blaine stilled his hand. “Please, what?”

“Don’t stop,” Kurt begged. He thrust his hips up into Blaine’s grasp, desperate to feel the amazing friction again. 

Blaine smirked. He moved his hand once more, continuing to tease Kurt, to draw out the pleasure. He reached down and cupped Kurt’s balls in his hand, fondling them, before stroking him once more.

Kurt felt blissful. Shudders ran through him with each stroke. He gently thrust his hips up into Blaine's hand, encouraging him to keep moving. He turned his head and his eyes landed on the hard, thick line of Blaine’s cock straining inside his pants. He reached out and touched him.

“You seem to be experiencing a similar symptom, Doctor.” Kurt smirked as Blaine’s movements stuttered and a moan rumbled in his chest. Kurt squeezed him. “Would you like me to administer the same treatment to take care of it?”

Blaine shook his head and stepped back out of his reach, pulling his hand off Kurt’s cock in the process. Kurt tried not to cry out at the lack of his touch. 

“I’d like to try a new… experimental treatment,” Blaine said, his hands moving to his waistband.

“Doctor?”

Blaine deftly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. Kurt watched as he tugged his underwear down as well, his hard, thick cock bobbing up and down with the motion. His own cock throbbed at the sight. 

“Sit up, please, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine’s words were polite but his tone suggested immediacy. 

Kurt did so, finding himself eye level with Blaine’s cock, jutting out from his body, hard and leaking. The large swollen head glistened with pre-cum. Kurt licked his lips at the sight, wanting to taste him. He swallowed. He glanced up at Blaine. “What do you need me to do, Doctor?”

Blaine reached out and cradled Kurt’s head with one hand. “Open your mouth.”

Kurt did so. Blaine took hold of his cock with his other hand and guided it to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt darted his tongue out, unable to stop himself from taking his first taste. He moaned, giving Blaine a smirk as he licked his lips.

Blaine shuddered and pulled back slightly. “Stay still and open your mouth.”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, Doctor.”

He stilled and opened his mouth once more. Blaine positioned his cock back to his mouth and pushed his head past the ring of Kurt’s lips. Kurt forced himself to remain still as Blaine pushed deeper inside his mouth, his girth stretching his lips. He kept his eyes on Blaine’s until he felt the tip of his cock nudge the back of his throat.

Blaine reached up with his other hand, cradling the other side of his face. “Now, keep your lips tight around me.”

Kurt hummed his acknowledgment. Kurt tightened his lips as Blaine pulled back slowly, moving until only the tip of his cock remained inside his mouth. Kurt flicked his tongue against the underside of the head. 

Blaine gasped and thrust his hips forward. Once he reached the back of Kurt’s throat, he pulled back once more, moving slowly. Kurt pressed his tongue against him as he slid out of Kurt’s mouth. 

“If this treatment works,” Blaine said, his voice beginning to grow hoarse. He brushed his thumb over Kurt’s lips. “I’ll see what I can do about implementing it for you.”

Kurt kissed the pad of Blaine’s thumb and nodded. “Yes, Doctor.”

Blaine placed his cock back to Kurt’s lips. “Now, suck me.”

Kurt opened his mouth and took Blaine’s cock as deep as he could. He squeezed his thumb with his left hand in a fist to suppress his gag reflex before sinking further onto Blaine’s cock, until he was deep down his throat. He hummed around him and quickly bobbed his head, keeping him deep. 

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, his hand fisting in Kurt’s hair, tugging. Kurt loved doing this for Blaine, loved the feeling of him stretching his mouth and throat, the heavy weight of him on his tongue, the pulsing and throbbing, the taste of his cum. He loved how it drove Blaine crazy, how it turned himself on, making his own cock throb with with want. 

Kurt pulled back, letting Blaine’s cock slip out of his mouth. He wrapped a hand around him and stroked, feeling the heavy weight of his girth in his hand. He glanced up at Blaine and grinned. Blaine’s eyes were nearly closed, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. Kurt tipped his head forward and flicked his tongue against the head, teasing him.

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine moaned, momentarily slipping out of character.

Kurt kissed the tip of his cock before he wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked hard, causing Blaine to jerk his hips forward, pushing deeper inside his mouth. Kurt held onto his hips, preventing him from going further. He continued to suck on him, causing Blaine to wraith above him. He pulled his head back and held Blaine’s cock up, licking along the underside, then flicking his tongue on the sensitive area underneath the head. 

Kurt reached down to stroke himself with his free hand, the hardness of his cock nearly painful.

He sunk his mouth back down his length. He continued to draw out Blaine’s pleasure, nearly forgetting that this was meant to be a game. He felt Blaine tense and doubled his efforts but Blaine pulled back, his cock leaving Kurt’s mouth with a wet pop.

Kurt swallowed the excess spit in his mouth and looked up at him. “Is everything okay, Doctor? Was it working?”

Blaine choked back a laugh. “A little too well.” He ran his hand down the side of Kurt’s face, cradling his jaw. “I should be attending to your needs.”

“Please, Dr. Anderson,” Kurt moaned, nodding. “Please.”

Blaine leaned down and brought their lips together in a wet kiss. He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eye. “Lay back in the middle of the bed and take off your pants.”

Kurt rushed to do so, eager to see what Blaine had in mind. He tossed his pants off the bed, not caring where they landed. All that mattered in this moment was him and Blaine and the pleasure. His cock throbbed between his legs, desperate for some attention, but Kurt kept his hands off, deciding to let Blaine take the lead.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s ankles and spread his legs before crawling onto the bed himself. He settled between Kurt’s legs and grabbed the lube. “I believe I’m going to need to perform a more thorough examination.”

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. “Whatever you feel is necessary, Doctor.”

Blaine smirked and took Kurt’s cock in his hand, he stroked him once before licking along the bottom of his length, trailing up the thick vein. Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine’s hot tongue teasing the head of his cock, swirling around him, dipping into the slit. Blaine sunk his mouth down around him and hummed. Writhing in pleasure, Kurt was vaguely aware of the sound of the lube uncapping before he felt the coolness of Blaine’s lubed finger pressing against his hole. 

As Blaine bobbed his head up and down Kurt’s cock, he circled his finger over Kurt’s hole, teasing him. Then came the familiar pressure of Blaine’s finger pushing inside him, past the rings of muscle. A low moan rumbled in Kurt’s chest. He twisted his hips, trying to encourage Blaine to his spot when he felt his finger searching. 

“Oh!” Kurt cried out when Blaine pressed against on his prostate, sending a surge of pleasure throughout his body. “Right there, Doctor!”

Blaine hummed around his cock and continued his efforts, brushing against his spot while sucking on him. Blaine slipped a second finger inside Kurt’s body, stretching him wider and immediately pressing against his spot. Kurt thrashed his head in ecstasy, crying out. He clenched the bed sheets, his knuckles white, as the double sensations of Blaine’s mouth on his cock and his fingers in his body overtook him. He moved his hips, thrusting up into Blaine’s mouth and grinding down onto his hand. 

Then Blaine stilled.

Kurt whimpered. He looked down at Blaine, desperate to know why he had stopped. “Is everything okay, Doctor?”

“I… think we need a little more.” He uncapped the lube once more, squeezing more onto his hand.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask what he meant when he felt Blaine push three fingers inside him. He cried out. Blaine began to roughly move his fingers in and out, stretching Kurt’s hole wide. Kurt clung to the sheets. He pushed down onto Blaine’s hand, enjoying the stretch, the slight burn that teetered on the edge of pain and pleasure. 

After a moment, Blaine pulled his hand away. Before Kurt can protest though, Blaine pushed against him, maneuvering him into a different position. “Scoot up,” Blaine said. “Closer to the head of the bed.”

Kurt did as requested and waited, shivering as the adrenaline took over him. He watched Blaine reached over and grab a condom from the nightstand. Kurt moaned in approval. He longed to feel Blaine’s cock deep inside him, stretching him, stroking just the right spot. Kurt shivered in anticipation, his heart pounding. He took several long deep breaths.

Blaine unexpectedly took hold of Kurt’s calves and pushed his legs up, over his head, bending him in half and moving his ass up. “Need to test your flexibility,” Blaine explained with a grin.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around the back of his knees, holding his legs up above him. He felt vulnerable in his position, his ass in the air, exposed in a way he’d once thought he’d never let happen. And yet he did now, he wanted it, his cock throbbing. He waited.

Blaine knelt in front of him, hard cock bright red and bouncing up and down with his movements. He opened the condom packet and rolled it on himself. He lubed himself up. Kurt expected him to go ahead and push inside him, but instead Blaine placed his hands under Kurt’s ass and lifted him up until his weight was on his shoulders. Kurt tightened his hold on his legs. Whatever question Kurt had about what Blaine intended to do fled from his mind when Blaine lowered his head and licked along his hole, teasing him.

“Oh, fuck.” Kurt gasped.

Blaine continued to press his tongue against Kurt’s hole, lapping and licking along the rim. He stiffened his tongue and pushed inside Kurt. Kurt gasped, his eyes rolled back as he succumbed to the sensations sending shivers up and down his spine. Blaine pulled back and pushed three fingers back inside and licked along his rim. Then Blaine pulled away.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open at the loss of his mouth on him. “Doctor?”

“A few more tests.” Blaine took hold of his cock and position himself at Kurt’s hole. He reached forward and took Kurt’s ankles and thrust forward in one hard stroke until he was completely buried inside Kurt.

Kurt cried out at the suddenness of being completely filled, the slight burn of the stretch. 

Blaine dropped forward, his hands next to Kurt’s head, holding his weight up. Kurt was bent in half, his ankles draped over Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt felt his hamstrings stretch in this position. It had been so long since he had his flexibility tested like this. This position freed his hands and he reached for Blaine’s hips, trying to urge him to move. 

Blaine pulled his hips back until his cock was nearly out of Kurt and then slammed down, burying himself once more. Kurt cried out at the depth and the roughness of the thrust. Blaine continued to move, pushing deep and hard inside Kurt, moving faster with each thrust. 

Kurt moaned, the head of Blaine’s cock brushing against his prostate with each stroke. He looked at Blaine. He reached up and brushed away the hair on his forehead, wet with sweat. Blaine breathed harshly through his mouth and his forehead creased with concentration and he continued to pound inside Kurt. 

The heat began to coil inside Kurt’s belly and he reached between them for his cock. But Blaine stopped and grabbed his hand. “No,” he told him. “We need to test your stamina.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at the statement, knowing that Blaine intended to draw it out, to make him wait for release as long as he could. He wanted the release but he could only nod and move his hands back to the mattress, grasping the corners of his pillow. 

Blaine continued his thrusts, pounding deep and hard, intent on making it last. 

Kurt’s eyes fell closed and he lost all sense of time, not know how long he lay there as Blaine thrust inside him, teetering on the edge of release. He knew they only had a limited amount of time alone together but having Blaine fuck into him felt so blissful he didn’t want it to end. But he knew it had to. Someone would be home soon and he didn’t want to be caught. He unhooked his ankles from around Blaine’s shoulders, the burning sensation of his muscles relaxing after being held in such a position for an extended period of time causing him to wince. 

He reached up and grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and ignoring the questioning look on his face, Kurt used his weight and flipped them over so that he could be on top. 

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine asked, moving his hands to Kurt’s hips.

Kurt shook his head. He reached down and wrapped his hands around Blaine’s wrists, holding them above his head. It was his turn to take control. “Fuck the game, Blaine. I’d really like to come before someone gets home.”

Blaine’s chuckle turned to a low moan when Kurt moved over him. He lifted his hips and slammed back down, taking Blaine’s cock as deep as he could, twisting his hips against his, squeezing around him. 

Kurt continued to move, bouncing up and down on him, taking him harder and faster. He felt the edge come closer, the heat coiling inside him. He was so close. “Come on, Blaine. Come for me.”

Blaine whined, his brows furrowed. He began to move his hips up, meeting Kurt’s thrusts. But that wasn’t enough and Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hips and held him as he planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up hard and fast until he finally came, spilling into the condom, crying out Kurt’s name.

Kurt reached down and grabbed the base of his cock. He lifted off of Blaine, moaning at the sudden emptiness and shifted forward onto Blaine’s chest. He held Blaine’s head still with one hand and pushed his cock inside his mouth. Blaine eagerly took all of him, grasping his hips and bringing him forward until he had him down his throat. Kurt began to thrust inside his mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure when he finally fell over the edge, spilling inside Blaine’s open mouth. 

Blaine sucked him through the aftershocks until it became too much for Kurt and he pulled away. Breathing heavily, he fell to his side on the bed, facing Blaine. He reached out and ran his hands through Blaine’s slick hair and smiled. “That was amazing,” he whispered. He leaned forward and caught Blaine’s lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Blaine hummed. He returned Kurt’s smile. “Who knew doctors turned you on so much.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Blaine's arm. “Shut up.”

Blaine tugged Kurt closer and brought their lips back together. “Maybe I’ll invest in a white lab coat. You know for the future.” He winked.

Kurt could only laugh.


End file.
